The Path of Rage
by Umbra Trueflame
Summary: A new Miraculous user has been spotted in Paris, however this one is a very aggressive user. With him destined to destroy Hawkmoth, our duo has to make an alliance with the few people they never thought would become allies. Can they stop this Berserker?
1. The Unexpected Hero

**Miraculous Ladybug:**

**The Path of Rage**

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Hero**

Paris was calm, as calm as the sea during the eye of a storm. No wind, no foul smells, but pure peace. Well, as much peace as can be expected in the capital city of France. Today was almost the perfect day for Ladybug. Hawkmoth hasn't released an Akuma in nearly a week, something that has become extraordinarily rare in later days.

Ladybug swung from building to building, with the only excitement of the day was having recently saved a balloon from escaping into the stratosphere for a young toddler. Today was about as amusing as sitting through a slide show presentation at school. With so little action for today, she calmly sat against a brick ledge and admired the time she had to gaze upon the calm city for which she's always defended, at least until Chat Noir leapt behind her.

"Enjoying the view m'lady?" he spoke.

The sudden outburst from Chat Noir caused a jump in Ladybug.

She sighed, "I was until you startled me."

Chat Noir sensed the unpleasantness in her voice.

"Something wrong? You look like something's got you down, like **way** down."

She shook her head, "No, it's not anything personal if that's what you mean. It's just that I haven't seen Paris this peaceful since we've gotten our superpowers. It just makes me feel-"

"On edge?" he finished.

"Well, yeah. It just makes me wonder how long we can even enjoy this kind of peace for. How long until Hawkmoth releases another Akuma to another innocent bystander?"

Chat Noir nervously stepped beside his begrudged companion and placed a hand on her shoulder, which granted him a smile from his spotted mistress. After a few seconds, he sat on the ledge beside her, with his legs crossed.

"Well, whenever Hawkmoth decides to release another bad butterfly, we'll be ready for him! We've always been able to protect Paris before and with us around I'm sure we'll continue to do so."

At long last, Ladybug had felt a small glow of hope that she had been longing for and she gave yet another smile towards her feline counterpart.

"Thanks Chat Noir, I think I needed to hear that."

"And besides", he continued, "We've got all our comrades at your call, now that you're the Guardian."

"And Hawkmoth and Mayura have been even more relentless as of late. Sometimes we only just make it by the edge of our toes", she said sporadically.

Chat Noir saved himself with a confident comeback, "Well, it just means we're evenly matched."

Ladybug gave in to a creeping chuckle, "You always are trying to brighten things up at the right moment."

Chat Noir merely nodded, "Better than a lightbulb, bugaboo!"

Ladybug firmly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me bugaboo?!"

Somewhere, on the other side of the city, a young man approached the river Seine. Today was not the best day for him.

"I can't believe they fired me! What kind of person wants to discriminate against someone else's religion and then plays victim to deny it?!" he shouted.

The man wiped his black collared button-up shirt amongst his brow as sweat beaded down and as he speed walked toward the river, he brushed his matted Norse braid behind his head, whilst he kicked a small stone with his combat boots. He grumbled even more when stone dust began to stain his bloused black cargo pants.

As this event progressed, a circular shudder opened in a dark lair. Glowing moths flew around the room gracefully. Suddenly, the deep ominous voice of a man filled the space.

"Shunned by a boss who doesn't believe his own employee for discrimination against an old warrior religion. Sounds like a bargain waiting for my Akuma!"

Hawkmoth extended his hand and waited for a butterfly to land, before he proceeded to cup his opposite hand over the fragile insect. Instantly, the butterfly became a mixture of black and purple, as if filled with negative energy. He again extended his hand to release the now darkened butterfly.

"Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize him!"

As the dark butterfly made its way towards the young man, whom now sat on a dock beside the river, he peered into the water and gazed at his furious reflection.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to take down these corrupt characters here!"

Suddenly, he noticed something sparkle in his own reflection. Something within his gut kept telling him that as stupid an idea it sounded to try and retrieve a sparkling piece of trash out of a deep river, he should still dive in and trust his instincts. For all he knew, maybe he found a piece of jewelry that someone lost and could be valuable. With his feet alrighty dangled by the water, he dove in feet first. The Akuma flew after him but stopped short of the water's edge.

Hawkmoth shouted, "What happened?! The Akuma lost its target!"

The young man swam as deep as he could towards the sparkle. Both his ears had popped from the depth, but the pain meant nothing to him. Finally, he swam to the bottom of the river and sifted through the mud and rocks. As he began to run out of air, he grabbed a fistful of mud in the direction he saw the sparkling object and kicked off the bottom of the riverbed. Quickly, he broke the surface of the water and gasped for air, whilst he clutched the dirt in his fist for dear life until eventually, he managed to swim back and pull himself ashore.

The lone Akuma had found someone else to corrupt and engulf in negative emotions as the man could hear rumbling in the city behind him, however that wasn't what concerned him.

_"Surely Ladybug and Chat Noir will handle any akumatized villains around."_

He hurriedly turned his gaze back to his clenched fist and slowly spread his fingers until he found what had sparkled. His hunch was right, for **indeed **it was jewelry, but not the kind he had expected. He noticed that he had found a small silver cylinder, that was specifically familiar to him.

"A beard ring?" he asked himself.

The young man inspected the shining beard ring and noticed familiar symbols of his own faith. A triple horn, a Norse compass, and a Valknut. After he rubbed the mud and grime off the silvered jewel, he twisted the front of his beard into a thin braid and placed the ring amongst the rigid hair.

_"Well, it's not doing anyone any favors by being in the river. Might as well wear it if my beard is long enough to hold it."_

Suddenly, the jewel shimmered and out emerged a small, almost toy like, creature.

"Finally!" it spoke, "I never thought I would ever be out of that river!"

The young man hesitated as he extended a hand to the floating creature. He noticed that the creature seemed to resemble a polar bear.

He eventually collected himself enough to speak, "Who or what are you?"

"Well, that's easy! My name is Bjorn and I guess now that you found my jewel, I'm your Kwami."

He shook his head, enough to get the water still trapped in his ears, and replied, "What in the hell is a Kwami?"

"Think of me as your guardian angel, your conscious, your brother-in-arms to take down anyone who gets in our way!"

The young man raised a brow, "You're quite violent, aren't you?"

"As I am, I'm just violent as I was raised", the Kwami chuckled.

"I like it! Seems you were raised by the Northmen."

Bjorn gave a slight laugh, "Indeed I was, it even led to my downfall. The last one to use my Miraculous was a headstrong savage Berserkr named Harald Ice-Veins. He and his men were sacking Paris until a clean sword cut him through and the jewel fell in the river here."

The word brought a familiar sense to him, "Wait a minute, this jewel is a Miraculous?!"

"Yes indeed! Now I'm just wondering what you're going to do with it?! In case you hadn't noticed, I haven't fought in centuries and I'm dying for a fight!"

Bjorn lifted his ear toward the air as he caught the sound of citizens panicking in the background.

"And it looks like a fight is heading my way!", Bjorn laughed, "So, what say you?!"

The young man, still enraged from his personal dilemma earlier, was eager to be granted a once in a lifetime opportunity for superpowers.

"_What better way for me to eliminate the corrupt and evil figures here in Paris than to just take up arms and do it myself? It's not like Ladybug and Chat Noir ever do anything physical towards finding or taking down Hawkmoth and his Akuma. They swoop in, save the day and then disappear! Never go and take the time to FIND him! I'm sure even if they did, they would probably just hand him to the law, for their corrupt bureaucrats! Not anymore!"_

With his own bloodlust stewing inside him, the young man only asked one question, "How do I activate the Miraculous?"

The snowy white Kwami gave a fiendish grin and answered, "Xiong, let's growl!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir found themselves fighting a new villain, "Wild Child", an akumatized teen that appeared and acted like Tarzan.

"Chat Noir, we can't let him get into the zoo! If he yells, he'll call all those animals and then we're going to have a much harder time dealing with him!"

"Animals are some of the least of our worries, Ladybug. Did you see him throw that car at me? There's no telling how strong he might be!"

Ladybug, unable to find a current solution, used her special power.

"Lucky Charm!"

Suddenly, a drinking horn dropped into her hands.

"A horn? What am I supposed to do with this?"

She grimaced, which gained Chat Noir's attention.

"Something wrong, M'lady?"

"I don't know Chat Noir, honestly I just know that we can take Wild Child on our own. Something just doesn't feel right."

Wild Child climbed atop a light post and began to yell for any animals in the vicinity. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir covered their ears.

"Now we **really **need to do something before he wounds up calling a whole army of animals!" Chat Noir shouted.

Unexpected to the heroes, the villain's heinous screaming had ceased. It took them both by surprise for how abrupt the sudden silence had come, as if something had forced it. When the costumed heroes finally glanced toward the akumatized villain, he laid prone on the pavement unconscious. They noticed that an axe was near his head, as if it had been thrown.

"Sorry about that!" a commanding ominous voice spoke.

As Ladybug and Chat Noir searched for the unfamiliar voice, a white costumed man leapt from a nearby rooftop and landed near the villain. His attire was extremely similar to Chat Blanc, but unlike the now non-existent villain, his did not have a mask and was replaced with black war paint around the eyes. The top half of his costume was nothing but a polar bear pelt, with the head covering his own.

"Sorry! Had to grab my axe back!" the man said as he retrieved his axe from the ground.

Chat Noir studied over the mysterious man's weapons. His gloves had long sharp claws, but separate placements for fingers that allowed him to hold items in his hand. His belt contained two bearded axes and what appeared to be a drinking horn on his left hip, which gained Ladybug's attention. **HE **was what her Lucky Charm was referring to.

"Where did you get a Miraculous?!" Ladybug shouted.

Chat Noir retorted, "That better not have come from a guardian!"

The man huffed and stepped on the villain's wrist watch, which released the trapped Akuma. As it began to take flight, he snatched it with his fist and let the Akuma enter his body.

Hawkmoth reveled in this new found power, "I've never felt this kind of rage before! You're probably the most devastating person I could ever hope to use to seize the Miraculous for me!"

The mysterious man grinned and replied, "There you are!"

Hawkmoth grabbed his head with both hands, as if having a migraine. It almost felt as if this new Miraculous user attempted to dig through his mind.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The man bore his teeth and coldly replied, "**THERE **you are!"

He then forcibly separated himself from the Akuma, with what seemed like the looks if a predator about to stalk its prey.

Ladybug brushed the mysterious man aside and began to spin her yo-yo.

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma! Time to de-evilize!"

Before Ladybug could swing her yo-yo toward the Akuma, the man flipped his axe to hold it backhanded and swung it forward. To the normally cheerful heroes' surprise, they nearly fainted when they watched the Akuma split in half down the middle.

"The name is Berserker and I think it's time someone actually **DID **something about the villains around here! Since you've both been so incompetent at finding Hawkmoth, I'll just find him myself!"

With those words set like a hammer on hot steel, Berserker took an axe and swung it by a loose leather strap, in a circular motion, as if mimicking Ladybug.

"Don't get in my way!", he shouted powerfully.

He swiftly flung the axe toward a rooftop and within mere moments, the mysterious new Miraculous user was gone. Ladybug returned her gaze toward the drinking horn that remained in her left hand and looked upon Chat Noir's shocked pale face.

"I think I need to do some research on our new acquaintance!"

Chat Noir slammed his fist into his palm, "You need to get to the Miracle Box **ASAP** if we want to be able to stop that guy! I'll go after Berserker."

Ladybug's earrings began to blink, beep and glow.

"Normally I would agree with you Chat Noir, but if he was able to do that to an Akumatized person so easily, I wouldn't try to take him on alone. I think our best chances of trying to stop him would be to go see if any of the Kwami's or the spell book has any information on how to take him down. Give me ten minutes and I'll meet you near the Dupen-Cheng Bakery!"

Berserker hopped from rooftop to rooftop. Each leap brought his bloodlust higher and his adrenaline rush more invigorating. Suddenly, he was stopped on a rooftop, overlooking the front gate of the Agreste Manor.

_"Well how about them apples. Everyone knew he was lucrative, but to _**_THIS_**_ degree?! I wonder if he even knows what's coming for him!"_

Berserker took in a deep breath and released it. He felt the sudden stillness in the air around him, as he admired the calm peacefulness that surrounded his figure shortly before he decided to attack. With a hardened gust of wind in his lungs, he leapt off the sturdy rooftop and over the fence.

Meanwhile back in her room, Marinette poured jasmine tea for herself as Tikki glanced over at the digital copies of the sacred spell book nervously.

"This is very strange", Marinette said, "there is nothing in the spell book or even a slot in the Miraculous box that mentions anything about a white bear."

Pollen suddenly butted in, "What did he look like?"

"Like a fierce Norse warrior", Marinette answered, "as if he was from another time. He wore a polar bear pelt over his head and back. The remainder of his costume was like ours, but white in color and he carried several weapons."

"Two axes and bear claws on his gloves?", Wayzz hesitantly asked.

Marinette squinted her eyes in shock, "Yes, how did you know that?"

The three Kwami's glanced at each other, then returned to the spell book. They repeated this motion until Marinette finally opened up.

"What aren't you all telling me?"

The Kwami's gave a slight shake of their heads as Wayzz quickly zipped toward the teapot.

"We don't know anything Master. Would anybody else like some more tea?"

Marimette was no imbecile and quickly thwarted her attention toward the now nervous and shaking Kwami.

"Wayzz! What is it that you know about this Berserker?"

The soft, but stern voice of his new master let the Kwami lips loosen.

"Alright, yes I know about him, Marinette! We **ALL** do!" Wayzz had said, defeated.

Marinette gasped as Tikki and Pollen lowered their heads, as if in shame.

"Why didn't any of you say something before?" she sternly asked.

Wayzz sighed, "Because all us Kwami's made a promise to never speak, sing, or write of him ever again!"

Marinette was appalled, but finally opened to ask her question.

"Why would all of you do something like that towards one of your own? I mean, all of you even tried to help Nooroo when it was his birthday even when he was being controlled by Hawkmoth!"

Wayzz closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he began to tell his story.

"Long ago there was a Kwami named Xiong whose power was derived from rage. He got along with all of us just fine, however, and he really wasn't that different from any of us. One day during what you humans call the "Golden Age of Vikings", a raid by a group of Norse warriors sacked the Order of the Guardians. They were repelled, but one of them was able to steal one of the Miraculous Jewels, the ring of the bear."

Everyone in the room was as silent as the stars. Wayzz cleared his tiny green throat and continued his story.

"Once Xiong was kidnapped, he had apparently adopted to the ways of his captors. His jewel was changed by a Norse Gothi and reshaped into a beard ring for a savage warrior named Harald Ice-Veins. He adapted to them so much that he even changed his name from Xiong to Bjorn."

"Thus began his change", Pollen remarked.

"The last time we ever saw Xio-", Wayzz stopped and corrected himself, "Bjorn, he was under Harald's control during the Viking's Siege of Paris in the year 845. Harald was cut down by a lucky strike of a blade and the jewel fell into the Seine. We tried to search for it, but none of us could find it. We Kwami's had felt such shame from his actions that in response, we made a vow to never hear of him again and to make sure his Miraculous didn't fall into the wrong hands, we erased him from the sacred spell book."

Marinette grasped the bridge between her nose in heavy thought. This was a secret that not even the Order of the Guardians or Master Fu had known about. This was going to complicate things quite extensively! The radio blared and snapped her out of her dreary daze.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news! I'm Nadja Chamack and right now there's a new Akumatized villain in the downtown subway station that appears to be shouting for our superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir! What's disturbing is that he doesn't appear to be doing anything else! What possible deed could Hawkmoth be planning this time, stick around to find out!"

Marinette nodded to the Tikki and transformed.

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

As she headed out, Ladybug landed on the sidewalk of the bakery and found Chat Noir.

"We need to get to the Subway M'Lady!"

They traversed the city at a steady pace and finally reached the downtown subway terminal that was surrounded by police, armed with shields.

"We'll take it from here, Officers!" Ladybug commanded.

As Ladybug and Chat Noir grazed past the lined policeman, they caught their first glimpse of the new Akumatized villain. Much to their chagrin, the villain appeared no different than a normal person, aside from the glowing purple butterfly mask around their eyes.

"Not here!" the Akumatized man exclaimed, "On the train!"

The "villain" proceeded to walk aboard the subway, with a hesitant costumed duo shortly behind him. Suddenly the subway doors shut, as the train took motion.

"**Now** we can talk! Obviously, you're not going to trust anything I say from this point forward due to my pervious actions, but right now that doesn't matter!"

"Hawkmoth?! What're you playing at?" the black costumed hero shouted with menace.

"Just keep quiet and listen to me! Ow! Dang, that axe cut hard!"

Ladybug's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. She then walked forward and placed her hand on the shoulder of the Akumatized man.

"Hawkmoth, you ran into Berserker?"

Hawkmoth responded through the possessed man, "I would be lying if I said no, but unfortunately he decided to leave me with quite a few wounds from those crude axes of his! Ow! Right now, I just know that I underestimated him when we fought, and I don't plan on it again! So, I'm calling a temporary truce!"

The last bit of his sentence made both Ladybug and Chat Noir shudder. The supervillain they've fought for so long calling for a truce, an almost unreal idea.

"The audacity of the idea is practically atrocious!" Chat Noir witted.

"Indeed, Chat Noir, but think about this", Hawkmoth explained, "If he came after me with such ferocity and the intent to try to kill me, what makes you think he will stop with me? How do you know that he doesn't want **YOUR **Miraculous or **ALL **of them?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir glanced at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but they both had the same look in their eye. If what he says IS true, then no one would be safe, not even the innocent citizens of Paris. Eventually they both nodded and turned back toward the Akumatized man.

"Alright Hawkmoth", Ladybug answered, "What did you have in mind?"

"It's simple really and to even help even the odds, I'd advise you to assemble your team. I'll have the Peacock Miraculous with me as well, so you know that you have my cooperation."

"Got it, anything else?", she said.

"Meet me at the viewing deck in the Eiffel Tower in one hour and hopefully we may develop a plan to defeat this wild Berserker!"

One hour later and after a long, pleading explanation to Chat Noir, the two heroes gathered up Rena Rouge and Carapace, before they landed atop the Eiffel Tower observation deck.

"Where is he?" Ladybug mumbled to herself.

Rena Rouge, curious, asked, "What're you talking about, girl?"

Out of the shadows, a battered Hawkmoth finally appeared. He appeared to be quite injured and held his gloved left hand over his right rib cage, whilst his other hand held him up with his cane. Mayura, who stood behind him, did her best to make sure he didn't bleed too much.

"I should thank you for agreeing to meet up this way, Ladybug, albeit not in the best of circumstances!"

Rena Rouge and Carapace stood in shock with their mouths agape.

"What?!" Rena shouted.

"No way, dudes!" Carapace cursed.

Chat Noir stepped forward to grasp hold of the awkward situation, "Guys, we know this looks bad, but right now there's an even **BIGGER THREAT** than Hawkmoth! Heck even **HE **couldn't stop him! Uh, no offense."

"None taken", the injured villain replied.

Carapace spoke up, "So you're saying something even worse than Hawkmoth did **THAT **to him? Yikes!"

"What in Paris could be worse than Hawkmoth?" asked Rena Rouge.

Mayura butted in, "He's near, I can feel the anger!"

"I KNEW it!" the group heard Berserker shout.

Everyone watched in horror as an axe grappled on the iron bars and pulled up the white costumed warrior.

"All I had to do was just follow the signs and then follow **YOU**!"

The heroes and villain gazed into the ravenous face of the new Miraculous user in front of them. Even the black war paint that surrounded his eerie steel blue eyes made his appearance that much more menacing. It was as though he had the hunger of a wolf, but the prowess of a bear.

"Berserker, I don't know what it is that drove you to believe the things that Bjorn had told you, but a TRUE hero does not slay their enemy!"

"Weak! You are all weak if you fail to eliminate the threat in front of you!"

The costumed group took their best defensive positions. In the distance, a news helicopter could be heard and seen with a camera pointing toward them all. Berserker took a quick glance at it before he returned his enraged eyes toward his foes.

"Looks like this fight just got a lot more interesting!" he said as he pulled out his bearded axes, "Since you're not going to help me, then I suppose you've become just as corrupt as Hawkmoth!"

Ladybug huffed and gave a challenging glare, "If that's what you believe than I really **DO** feel sorry for you, Berserker."

The Norse warrior smiled and beat his chest, he gave his all to bare his sharp and gnashing teeth, which gave a terrified look from the heroes in return. Then he shouted at the top of his lungs, a long and loud rallying cry, "**ODIN!"**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys and gals, I'm sorry that I haven't been on in awhile. While I was at work however, I kept thinking to myself how my original chapter to my Miraculous Fanfic didn't seem to flow as smoothly as I had originally intended it to be. Then with the end of Season 3, I had to rewrite it to make sure that Marinette/Ladybug is the new Guardian, and to make sire Chloe isn't Queen Bee again. With this chapter, I was hoping to correct those issues.**

**Please Rate Review, it DOES help me immensely! The more feedback I get, the better I can try to make these stories!**


	2. The Expected Villain

**Miraculous Ladybug:**

**The Path of Rage**

**Chapter 2: The Expected Villain**

* * *

Chat Noir paced back and forth, whilst he bit the ends of his claws. His anxiety with the current situation was enough to make his nerves get the better of him.

Near him was Ladybug, squatted at the edge of a couch where Berserker currently lay de-transformed. She washed the skull of the unconscious fighter slowly and carefully. It was then when she noticed that there was blood that slowly seeped onto the cushion of the couch from the left side of his head, whilst the blood that ran out of his nose had finally started to dry.

Ladybug gave a quick sigh, "Another spot to clean and dress. Please let this be the last."

Chat Noir continued to pace the room and eventually spoke aloud, "How did it get to this?"

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

Berserker launched himself forward with a gust of adrenaline and charged into the heroes. He leaped into the air and slammed his axes into the iron floor of the platform.

"You're all going to die!" Berserker growled.

He knew this power move was never intended to actually hit any of the hereos or villain. It was merely for a show of force, just to intimidate them enough to make them drop their guard.

"Shell-ter!" Carapace called out.

At the sound of the command, Berserker leaped out of the way of the now glowing green bubble shield that engulfed the group of heroes. He lifted his view towards the protected group and gave an extremely menacing grin.

"You know what the problem with fighting in real life is?" asked Berserker, whilst he typed into a smart watch on his wrist and clipped a portable speaker to his belt.

The super-powered heroes readied themselves for another attack, but received a response that they weren't expecting.

Berserker finally answered himself, "There's NEVER any action music!"

He then pushed a play button on his smart watch and the group could instantly hear the beautiful tunes coming from the speaker.

"Rena Rouge!" Ladybug called.

"I'm on it!" came her reply.

Rena Rouge, within the safety of the shield, blew into her flute and used her special power of Mirage. Suddenly, multiple copies of each hero appeared and began to fight against Berserker. In an attempt to keep the advantage, Berserker leapt away and dodged any physical attacks.

_Still and Silent, calm before the Storm._

Berserker stood still as he decided to let the mirages engulf him with attacks. He knew if they touch him, they would disappear as mirages do.

_Gold and Diamond, jewels behind the throne._

Berserker spotted Chat Noir as he left the safety of the shell-ter, so it appeared that their attempt of distraction failed.

_Into the night, out of the dark. Take to sky, chasing the stars._

Berserker lunged with his axe and contacted the iron floor near Chat Noir, whom only missed by mere centimeters.

_All that we stand, all that we are. Waiting to fly, this is the start._

Berserker swept his leg under Chat Noir and missed, but unexpectedly threw a quick uppercut across Chat's jaw. The force caused Chat Noir to stumble and Berserker seized the moment to clothesline the hero over the safety railing.

"Chat Noir!" everyone shouted.

As he fell, Chat Noir managed to extend his staff into a beam near the bottom of the tower and safely landed on the street. Somehow, he still heard music and realized that Berserker jumped down with him, along with the others.

_Hide and Seek, Reason and Ryhme, Grand and Glorious!_

Berserker seemed to be lost in a trance, as if waiting for something. Ladybug and Chat Noir wondered if he was saving his strength.

"Berserker", Ladybug reasoned, "give it up, we've got you surrounded!"

_Living the dream, yours and mine, Euphoria!_

"That just makes it all the more satisfying!" he replied.

_Hide and Seek, Reason and Ryhme, Grand and Glorious! Living the Dream, Yours and Mine, __EUPHORIA!_

The group readied themselves for an attack as Berserker raised his two ferocious axes. **SUDDENLY**, as soon as the beat dropped on the music, Berserker charged at Carapace and drop-kicked his shield to send him prone.

"**Come on**!" he roared.

He quickly spun around and wildly swung his axes near Rena Rouge and Mayura, who tried to approach from behind. Quickly, he sheathed his axes and swiped with his claws, whilst he lunged forward and tried to bite them. Berserker continued this onslaught as long as he could. For him, this is the only thing that mattered, that these so called "heroes" get their lives taken down a few notches. To put them at HIS level.

_"They're trying to gang up on me, need an area weapon", he thought._

He loosened the leather strap on the axe and swung it within a six foot radius. Carapace, was caught on his side, but his shield saved most of the blow. Ladybug, took a gash to her arm and started to bleed heavily. This attack kept the heroes on their feet and their distance away from him.

Rena Rouge tried to attack next, but Berserker merely dodged her attacks and then sent a surprise headbutt and charged into her body, which knocked her prone.

"I gotcha Rena Rouge", Carapace shouted as he blocked Berserker's next attack toward the vixen hero.

Carapace bashed Berserker's guard off with his shield and left him open for Chat Noir to extend his staff into his ribcage. Berserker winced in pain whilst he rose his clawed fist in the sky.

"BERSERKER RAGE!"

Chat Noir connected several more hits to Berserker with his staff, but it was now as if he could no longer feel any pain. Berserker merely kept pacing toward Chat Noir with his claws at the ready and his eyes red with rage.

Hawkmoth thrust his cane sword into Berserker from behind, but even that had an effect on the warrior. He spun around and clawed at Hawkmoth's arms until Berserker felt the hands of Hawkmoth lift and throw him two feet away. The cane sword had now exited his body from the impact, however a small gash wound had now begun to spill it red contents over his costume.

Ladybug, stunned from Berserker's special ability, spoke to herself, "Can't stop him, he's nothing but rage incarnate at this point! There has to be something we're not seeing."

It was then that Ladybug felt something on her arm, goosebumps.

"_It must be from the onslaught combined with the music",_ she thought.

"Wait a minute", she said, as she started to put the puzzle together.

She began to realize what Berserker's tactic was and admired how clever it had been. Bjorn is derived from the power of Rage and most everyone experiences some form of adrenaline from certain songs that connect to people personally.

"_He's using the music as an adrenaline booster to keep him angered with rage, so he doesn't tire out. How clever indeed."_

"Cat Noir, I know what we need to do!"

He was about to answer, when suddenly Berserker stopped moving entirely and his eyes were replaced with a blue mask.

"Berserker, let your inspiration help you out of this rage", Mayura commanded.

Ladybug shook her head and asked, "Are you sure you want an Amuck to come in?"

"No Ladybug", Mayura replied, "Just something to calm him down. Maybe he can be reasoned with."

Just as she spoke, a hangman's noose appeared tied to a light pole.

Mayura looked mortified, "That's neither what I was expecting, nor wanting."

Berserker stared at the noose and listened deep into his music.

_Hide and Seek, Reason and Ryhme, Grand and Glorious. Living the Dream, Yours and Mine,__Euphoria!_

"So this is all I'm left with in life? Kill as Berserker or be killed by my own demons?" he spoke morbidly.

Berserker leapt upon the light pole and grabbed the rope all in a single motion.

As he placed it around his neck he spoke, "Guess its time to meet my end like a good soldier."

Suddenly, he de-transformed and readied himself to leap, but was interrupted by the many shouts and screams of the costumed characters telling him not to jump.

Bjorn finally spoke, "What are you doing, master?! We can end them here! Take down these corrupt characters like you've been wanting all this time!"

He cared not about any of their voices and leaned forward anyway.

As he fell, Chat Noir extended his staff to catch him, whilst Hawkmoth immediately threw his cane sword at the rope. His accuracy amazed the young heroes, for it hit its mark perfectly, but not before Berserker landed on the concrete head first.

* * *

Later that day...

"How did it get to this?" Chat Noir asked aloud.

"We let it get to this, Chat", Ladybug said, "We let it all get out of hand."

"For once the blame isn't even upon myself", Hawkmoth chippered.

"I'm sure Paris will try to find some way to pin it on you", said Rena Rouge.

Ladybug mainly stayed silent throughout their time spent in the Le Grand Paris. Everyone, unsure of what to do in their situation, took Berserker to the nearest building they could find and the Le Grand Paris was the closest. Aside from the mayor's complaints of costumed characters that barged in the hotel and the gripes of Chloe not having her Bee Miraculous to aid in the fight, it was a rather decent stay. Ladybug however, seemed to take it upon herself to take charge of Berserker. For Hawkmoth, it seemed out of pity. For Mayura, perhaps a sense of affection. For Carapace and Rena Rouge, they were sure that it was due to her being a leader. However, Chat knew why his lady was like this now. He knew that she did not want a death on her hands or for her to live with the guilt of not having done enough to save him.

"We need to get to a hospital", Mayura had mentioned for her third time.

Chat Noir had reminded her, "He de-transformed, there were cameras, I don't think the people of paris would be so glad to have him in a public hospital."

"I've seen every news article, video, and picture. It seems they just missed the minute he de-transformed", replied Hawkmoth, "He should be fine."

"You need a hospital too!" she quipped.

"Later, Mayura", answered Hawkmoth.

The group needed to get moving soon before all of Paris began to wonder why their costumed characters are all in a hotel together. They eventually decided to sneak away during the night to avoid the eyes of the public. However, before they finished their plan, Berserker began to stir on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: The song is, "The Calling" by TheFatRat. It's a great tune to listen to with the fight scene.****I added in the ending of the fight scene with the noose as a way to bring up the issue of Veteran suicide. It's a major problem and many vets, like myself face the issues with it every day. If you think you have a friend, especially a veteran that you haven't talked to in awhile, PLEASE check up on them. Show them you give a damn and that things are okay. ****Other than that, please rate review. It will help me get better as a creative writer and make better chapters for you.**


	3. Explanations

**Miraculous Ladybug:**

**The Path of Rage**

**Chapter 3: Explanations**

* * *

The subtle sound of Berserker stirring on the now bloodied couch, caught the attention of Ladybug.

"Oh no, I think his bandages have come loose. Rena, could you hand me the other roll of gauze?"

Whilst Ladybug tended back to Berserker's wounds, Hawkmoth stepped over and cleared his throat.

"Well, I believe I have overstayed my welcome. For the time being, the truce shall remain in effect, at least until our Norse friend here is healed."

Ladybug, turned her head in confusion, and replied, "Um, thank you? How will you know that he is healed?"

"I have my sources", the purple suited villain replied, coldly.

Carapace stood up from his spot against the wall to ask a question that bothered him.

"Dude, why continue to keep the truce going after all this?"

Hawkmoth gave a stern glare at the green costumed hero and was about to reply, but was stopped by Mayura.

"Simple, boy, he needs his wounds tended to. Those axes cut deeper than I originally thought and will require anesthesia and stitches. I'm also certain that Berserker may have caused a broken rib or two."

"I also don't want his death to be hanging over my shoulders. Mayura and I may be seen as villains here in Paris, but there are boundaries that I do not ever want to cross."

Carapace withheld his comments and found himself silent, as did the remainder of the heroes. Never had any of them thought that Hawkmoth or Mayura would actually care about a citizen's life, or even that they would keep their word on an agreement.

"If that is all, then I shall bid you all farewell. However, the next time we meet, I **SHALL **have your Miraculous!"

Ladybug, whilst she tied another wrap of gauze on Berserker's open chest wound, meagerly responded, "We'll see, Hawkmoth. We'll see."

With final words said, Hawkmoth and Mayura gave a nod to Ladybug, whilst she gave one in return, and the two villains exited the hotel room.

Rena Rouge returned to Ladybug, "Don't you think we should follow them?"

Chat Noir, whom still had not stopped pacing, heard the vixen and replied, "We've never been able to keep up with them anyways. Besides, they deserve this one. None of us were even close to taking him down."

"What kind of power was that?!", Carapace spoke, angst in his voice.

"I remember him saying, "Berserker Rage", so maybe it has something to do with that?", said the cat themed hero.

"Perhaps...", spoke Ladybug.

The heroes glanced at Ladybug, as she knelt beside the unconscious man on the couch. Chat Noir finally realized that his love was not at all up in spirits.

"Are you alright, M'Lady?"

Ladybug didn't say a word, as she appeared to be lost in her thoughts. It wasn't until Chat Noir shook her shoulder that she was able to return back to her current surroundings. However, before she began to speak, Berserker finally sat up and groaned in pain

* * *

**(BERSERKER POV)**

"What the hell happened? Where am I?"

"You're safe", said Ladybug, "You took quite a hit when you landed on the concrete."

Berserker held his weary head with his right hand, most of what he could see was nothing but a blur.

"Must've gotten a concussion, everything is blurry and I feel incredibly nauseous."

Chat Noir approached the battered man with a bottle of water.

"Thanks...Chat Noir?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"Must have been, all I saw was a big black blurry object with some blonde hair."

"Dude, you really need to get to a hospital", Carapace spoke up, "You're pretty tough, but I don't think this is something you can shake off!"

Berserker felt around his body and realized that he was covered in bandages and wraps.

"Someone mind explaining what happened after our little skirmish?"

The heroes glanced at each other in a state of panic, until Chat Noir gave an agreeing nod to Ladybug. They weren't entirely sure whether or not to tell him about his attempted suicide or not, but perhaps if he knew what happened, they might be able to understand his thought process and maybe get him some help.

Ladybug hesitated at first, but finally managed to get her words straight, "When we fought, Mayura used an Amok to try and give you a form of inspiration to try and calm you down. Unfortunately, even she didn't know that it would form into a hangman's noose."

Berserker listened to each word carefully and repeated the same sentence in his head, word for word.

"I tried to end it, didn't I?"

"If you mean your life, then yes, you tried. We begged you not to jump from the light post. Chat Noir tried to catch you with his staff as you fell, but Hawkmoth threw his sword cane at the rope before you hit the ground. You landed head first onto the pavement."

The heroes were not expecting him to say his next comment.

"Nice shot!", Berserker chuckled.

Ladybug winced and fought back a tear, but swiftly recovered.

"Listen Berserker, for your own safety and ours, I need your Miraculous! I can't just have you going around and hurting innocent people of Paris, or trying to murder Hawkmoth!"

Berserker scoffed and slightly chuckled at the sound of her command.

"You know Ladybug, remember when I said you were as corrupt as Hawkmoth?"

"Yes and you're still wrong about it."

He widened his eyes and pointed at Ladybug, "Well, I don't see how I'd be wrong about it, since I'm not the one demanding to hand over my Miraculous! You know, you and he are very similar in a great many ways. Like yin and yang, you're both trying to achieve the same goal, but going about it in two different ways."

Chat Noir approached the injured man, unable to listen to any more of him insulting the love of his life.

"There's absolutely NO comparison to Hawkmoth! She does what she does to PROTECT the people of Paris from him and people LIKE YOU!

Berserker merely grinned and crossed his arms.

"Tell me something Chat Noir, what progress have you made in finding out about who Hawkmoth is, or where he hides?"

Chat Noir angrily held back his response, **HE WAS RIGHT! **They had made no progress in discovering that fact. Most days were spent defending Paris against Akumas or Sentimonsters and regular patrols, but never any attempt to get closer to discovering the identity of their main nemesis.

"I found and injured Hawkmoth in merely a few hours. I KNOW who he and Mayura are! Not to mention, I found this Miraculous by chance in the Seine. Anyone could have found it, even any of you, but you didn't!"

"That doesn't-"

"Tell me this, Ladybug, do you really think that Bjorn is going to just let you take him or that you can even control him? What makes you think you can even contain him?!"

"I'm the Guardian, I have the miracle box!"

Berserker finally laughed and fell back against the couch.

"What's so funny?", asked Chat Noir.

"Bjorn existed before the Miracle Boxes were created, he never had one to begin with. He can leave a Miracle Box any time he goes in one, with the jewel as well."

"You're lying! Xiong is lying!", Ladybug exclaimed.

Berserker leaned against the couch and groaned in severe pain.

"I suppose I should go to the hospital now. I'd go myself, however my head feels as though its spinning around the room.

Ladybug ignored his refusal of a response and pulled Rena Rouge aside.

She whispered, "Do you mind escorting Berserker to the Hospital? I'll owe you big, Rena."

"No problem, Ladybug, but what about his Miraculous?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"If what he says is true, then I can't take it from him. His kwami could take all the jewels, I can't risk that."

"Alright, I'll go ahead and take care of him and meet you behind the hospital to give you back my necklace."

Rena Rouge walked over toward Berserker, curled on the couch.

"Alright, you Viking, let's get you some help", she said.

"Yes dear", he replied, before he realized his mistake.

Rena Rouge scoffed and slightly chuckled, "I'm spoken for you know, but I'm flattered."

"Sorry, I was thinking of... someone else."

She and Chat Noir lifted Berserker off the couch which caused him to scream in agonizing pain.

"Damn, I need a cigarette!"

"Not until you're treated!" said Chat Noir reassuringly.

Once he was perfectly in the clutches of Rena Rouge, she exited the hotel and carried him in her arms whilst she leapt across rooftops toward the hospital. Finally, they arrived at the front desk. As she entered, two doctors noticed the costumed heroin with a bloodied man in her arms and swiftly moved to get him into a gurney.

The head nurse approached and spoke as they wheeled him down the hospital hallway, with Rena following behind. However, she spoke in French and suddenly realized that he probably couldn't understand her.

"She asked for your name, sir", Rena Rouge translated.

"Ivar...Messer", he barely managed to speak.

* * *

**(****RENA ROUGE POV)**

After having stabilized him, Rena Rouge sat beside Ivar in a chair until he finally awoke.

"Glad to see you're still with us", she smiled.

"Wish I wasn't, to be honest."

Rena's smile faded as he uttered his sentence. She could not fathom at why someone so young and strong would want to take his own life. Her conscience ate away at her, she NEEDED to get to the bottom of his story, like any good reporter.

She started with simple questions first.

"So, how old are you?"

"26", he responded coldly.

"Do you know any French? Just wondering since you weren't able to understand the nurse earlier."

"No, unfortunately. I'm from the U.S.A. so I don't know much else aside from English. Not sure how y'all understand me so well though."

"English courses are quite common here, so many people here are fluent in both French and English."

Ivar gave a nod in response, it seemed Rena wasn't getting much of his attention.

"So how did you find your Miraculous? You mentioned it was in the Seine?"

"Found it by chance, just saw something shiny in the water."

Rena Rouge rolled her eyes and adjusted her seat.

"You reminded me of my wife earlier, in case you were still wondering."

Rena's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's interesting, I didn't realize you have a wife! Who is she?"

"Her name was Sonya."

_'Was her name? Oh my god!'_

"What happened to her?"

Ivar fought back his tears, though small ones still managed to escape.

"Killed in Action, Iraq."

Rena's eyes widened again and covered her mouth with her hands.

"She was a soldier?"

"We both were...when she died, I just wanted anything to stop the pain. I got out and flew over here to join the Foreign Legion, but I didn't realize my Visa expired. I got stuck, been here ever since."

Rena Rouge placed a hand on Ivar's side.

"I'm so sorry, Ivar. I truly am, but I also don't think Sonya would want you to take your own life."

Ivar smiled through his tears, "She loved foxes. It was her spirit animal, she always claimed."

Rena Rouge finally broke and shed a few tears herself. Everyone thought Berserker was a madman, hell bent on murdering anyone with a Miraculous, but now? Now she saw him as a soldier and a broken man, who somehow got lucky enough to find a Miraculous.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, Rena Rouge. Maybe in time I may let Ladybug know, but for the time being, you're the only one that knows and I would much rather it stay that way."

She nodded, "Your story is safe with me!"

Rena noticed the time on the wall clock and realized that she needed to meet back up with Ladybug.

"I've got to go Ivar so please try not to hurt yourself while you're healing?"

"I'll do my best"

With his last words, Rena Rouge opened the window and leaped out. Unbeknownst to Ivar, someone else had been listening to their conversation. When the separation curtain next to Ivar opened, he was upset to see Nathalie Sancour, whom held the curtain, and a bandaged Gabriel Agreste on the bed.


End file.
